If Questions For Titans
by Ain't Never Touched This
Summary: Leena just wanted to ask her 'If..' questions to the titans then be on her way to win the writing competition, but then Beastboy got injered in a battle, and then the titans need her, will she get her paper done, or will she get caught up in being a Titan
1. The Begining of the Whole Thing

**If Questions For Titans**

**By: ANTT**

**_I just got the idea for this fanfic the day after I started asking my parents questions from my 'If…Questions for Teens' book. They're answers were hilarious! And even my little sister joined in! her answer we outta this world…well, really it was very much in this world, but anyway…these are going to be questions from that book, most will probably be rearranged. _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, neither do I own the book 'If…Questions for Teens' or the questions in it.**_

…

**Here we go…**

…

I knocked on door of the Titans 'humble home', the T-Tower and waited patiently for one of them to answer. It was about a few minutes before someone even came to the door, but I didn't mind. This column was worth it. I would win the award for sure. You see, I had entered a competition, a writing competition for budding journalists, I was nervous at first but I eventually I convinced my self to sign up. The prize was a full scholarship to any college that strongly supports any form of writing, so…I was looking forward to winning.

'If…Questions For Titans' by: Leeann 'Leena' Boss. That was my title. I had gone around my school and asked for specific 'If…' questions that they would want to ask the Teen Titans. I eventually narrowed it down to a couple of questions; they had to be spicy, interesting, and information-getters, but most importantly funny. That's what I do, I do the funny stuff.

There were about two other contestants from other schools that were my real competition, they, like my self, both had a different style of writing which gave all of us an advantage. The first was Ryan Sweet, or Sweet Ryan, if you asked his female admirers; he created a new way of writing my putting a bit more of him self into his writing then the normal writer, but still, despite the way that he talking in person, found a way to make himself sound way more intelligent. He was like on if those people who you would never guess would get anywhere in life. The second person was named Patrice Hill, although she chooses to take a more traditional approach to her writing, it some times gives her an advantage, especially if the judges are old people (no offense) (thankfully, our judges are younger hot new writers that are in the business on high levels). These two people are awesome journalists, but…they don't know me.

As I stated before, my name is Leeann Boss, but people who know me call my Leena. My approach on writing is to first grab the reader's attention first with my title, bring them in with the introduction, and then hit them with the facts. It's worked most of the time and I don't intend to drop it any time soon. Funny, is also another thing that is included in my style of writing, I believe that laughter is one a passage to a person's heart, two healing for the soul and sometime the body, and three a great way to spend my dates…and life.

As I stood there I got a good look at my surroundings and the tower. It was also sun-set, but the sky was still blue, which was a good sigh to me, because I tend to find my self asleep at the first sigh of night, but that was only I places that was new to, by tomorrow I'll be able to stay up all night with out having to get a wink of sleep. The Tower seemed to be made up of one glass, but the kind where you could only see through it on one side, and on the other it seems like a mirror; but I couldn't really tell but the angle that I was at.

When I heard ruffling with the doorknob I snapped back into reality at looked toward the door, there stood the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin. He smiled when he saw me, I didn't' know why, I wasn't even half as attractive as Starfire or even Raven…if that was even the reason. "Hey, you must be the Leeann, the writer? I'm Robin." He greeted me, and then put out his hand for me to shake. I didn't know what to do at first, I just couldn't stop staring at him…this was _the_ Robin, proud leader of the Teen Titans, and former sidekick to _the_ Batman. I had followed his whole career and now he was greeting me with his hand out. Great.

I shook his hand, "I'd have to live under a rock to not know that." I said, he chuckled. "Yeah, that's me, but just call me Leena, okay? That's the name I go by."

"What wrong with Leeann?"

"Nothing, I just like Leena better…Can I come in?"

"Oh, of course! Come in." When he let me in, I got a chance to look around. The place wasn't all that shabby, but then again when Bruce Wayne if funding you, your place tends to have a certain high class look anyway.

…**Robin's POV…**

She was beautiful, those were my first thoughts about her. It wasn't a Starfire sort of beauty, 'cause believe me, standing next to Starfire, she just looked…average. But alone she was ravishing! But it was a plain ravishing, there was nothing out of the ordinary about her looks, personality…I didn't exactly know yet, but she seemed nice, and funny. Beast Boy was going to love her.

…**Back to Leena's POV…**

He led me up to the level of the house where the rest of the Titans were, it seemed like a pretty good place to have a party, a lot of room, but then again I didn't know much about parties, I had never really been to one…with dancing anyway. He took me to the common room where Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games, and Starfire was watching cheering both of them on. I guessed she either didn't want to pick sides or she didn't know who she wanted to cheer for. Cyborg was alittle smaller than I had thought he really was, but then again, to me every one's tall, I'm only five feet, so I had no room to talk. Beastboy was alittle cutie, sorry bout that, but seriously, I thought Beastboy was cute, well, cute enough. Starfire was seemed like the ever bubbly, bubble jug she was known for, and she was tall…Whoa! She was tall; she seemed to tower over almost anything… and most defiantly me. I wonder how she and Robin kiss…does he have to stand on a bunch of books to reach her height? No offense, Robin. Where was Raven?

"Where's Raven?" I asked Robin, he seemed to be in a daze too, but I snapped him out of it.

"Huh? Oh uh, Raven? She's probably in her room. Do you want me to call her for you?"

"No just tell me where her room is, I'll get her." I said.

Robin raised and eyebrow at me, or at least that's what it looked like, you couldn't really see because of his mask. "Are you sure? She doesn't even like us bothering her when she's in her room?"

"No, I'm alright. I can handle it, I might help he get a good feel for her any way." I said.

"Okay…" he said then telling me where her room was. I practically ran there. Her door looked normal, but I knew that behind this door was a not-so-normal girl. With a background like hers, I would probably go mad; but not many people knew much about Raven anyway, they were all too busy staring at pictures of Robin or gawking – and drooling – at pictures of Starfire or J.Lo. I cautiously knocked on her door, and then waited for a reply. With out cracking the door she shouted, "Go away, Beastboy, I'm busy!" I chuckled, and she obviously heard, and said, "This isn't funny. What ever your laughing at drop it." she was digging herself even deeper than she already was.

"This isn't Beastboy." I said. Then I heard a footsteps coming toward the door.

She opened he door, "Sorry, bout that. The only person stupid enough to knock on my door at 8:07 is Beastboy. But seeing though you don't live here, I'll let your intrusion pass. What do you want?" she asked me through a peep in her door.

"Uh, I'm sure you were told that I was coming. My name is Leena Boss, and I'm…"

"The nosy wannabe reporter that's here to asked us pokey and embarrassing questions that are too personal and/or inappropriate for anyone's taste that has a working brain. I know who you are. What do you _want_?" she asked again.

"Well, I was told that all of you agreed for me to ask my pokey and embarrassing questions that are too personally and/or inappropriate for anyone's taste that has a working brain, so could you as be so kind to stick to your word and come out and answer my questions?"

…**Raven's POV…**

Great! The little wannabe reporter's a smart alic; I couldn't wait to be quizzed by her! And how dare she mock me like that, who did she think she was. I may have agree to it, but I'm not gonna answer all her question right. I hate interviews, they're all about the same thing, out-of-place questions about things that don't even matter, like 'do you have a boyfriend?' Uh, one it's not even your place to ask such a question, and two do I look like I have a boyfriend? I'm going to enjoy this. My father might be dead but I'm that doesn't mean I have to act like Star. But I didn't go with her to the common room where Robin had the other titans just sitting patiently on the couch. Wonder how he did that?

…**Back to Robin's POV…**

Thankfully, the rest of the titans remembered what I told them about the reporter that was coming here there other day, and it was easy to get Beastboy and Cyborg off the games-station and wait for Leena. Starfire wasn't that hard to convince to sit still but she did have a couple of questions about Leena, most if which that I didn't know how to answer; I said I'll leave it for her to answer. Beastboy, of course, had to ask if the girl was hot, which led another question from Starfire, and a very harsh migraine; but it quickly went away when I saw Leena walking toward the couch with Raven following behind. It was the fact that Raven was following her it was that she was still in one piece! Either they got along or Raven just wanted her to stop staring into her room. I couldn't tell.

…**Back To Leena's POV…**

When I got back to the common room, I was surprise to see the rest of the Titans – accept Robin – sitting on the couch minus the games-station, and minus the cheering. I was impressed, I knew that Robin was good, but _that_ good? I don't know he must have bribed them or something. But that really wasn't my concern at that moment, I was concerned about getting the answers to my questions before a plopped out. That would have been so embarrassing! Raven sat next to Starfire, and I took my position next to Robin, who looked like he just recovered from a headache, but that didn't matter at the time, because all my mind was on was my column.

"OK, well, hi, to all of you. my name is Leeann Boss also known as Leena. I am here to ask you guy some questions about your selves that I collected from my schoolmates and stuff. They're all just simple 'If…' questions really but I want you to answer them honestly and truthfully. That's all I ask of you right now. Any comments/questions?" I asked.

"Um, yea…" Oh, no…

Robin caught her words. "Uh, Star, could you hold your question till after she's done with hers?" he asked.

"Yes, Robin, I do believe that I could." She said.

"Uh…okay. I'll just go straight to the question from here…Um…"

**Me:** This question comes from a Tiffany Radnor. If you were to name a belief you hold that is different from the rest of the Titan, what would it be?

**Beastboy:** Tofu is the mother food. (Cyborg rolls his eye)

**Starfire:** Friend Robin is cute.

**Cyborg:** Uh, Start, I she meant a belief that's _different_ from another Titan.

**Starfire:** Some one else think that Robin is cute?

**Cyborg:** I'm quite sure of that, Starfire.

**Starfire:** Oh, well…could you repeat the question please?

**Me:** If you were to name a belief you hold that is different from the rest of the Titan, what would it be?

**Starfire:** Oh! I believe that I will have a hard time answering this question.

**Cyborg:** Beastboy is an idiot…oh, wait…I take that back Raven thinks the same thing…

**Beastboy:** HEY!

**Cyborg:** ignores Beastboy That SSX is a sappy game and all copies should be burned too make more room for the _real_ videogames.

**Beastboy:** Hey! That game rocks!

**Cyborg:** You only say that because its the only game you can play right!

**Robin:** Guys, stop, all of this is going into the article!

**Cyborg and Beastboy:** Oh.

**Raven:** That silence should be a virtue.

**Robin:** Slade…is still alive. (All the titans moan)

**Me:** OK, this question comes from an Amy Ale. If you were to describe the 'perfect' boyfriend or girlfriend, what would you say?

**Starfire:** Um, he would be kind and understanding, he would also like to have talks with me and all answer my questions. He would complement me on my dress and have nice smile. He has to be cute!

**Cyborg:** She has to be into my sort of thing, you know? She has to dig technology, because half of me is exactly that! she has to have some sort of skills with a control, she has to have a sweet physique – no offense but I just don't want to walk around with a girl that's all over the place – and last but certainly not least, she _has_ to _love_ waffles!

**Robin:** Uh, she has to be able to convince me of anything, at least with her smile. That's the main killer for me, but she also had to have the personality of a diamond, it has to be real, I'm not gonna date someone for a rock, I want a diamond.

**Starfire:** Do I have those qualities, Robin?

**Robin:** Star! This is being recorded! he blushes

**Beastboy:** All she has to do is love me!

**Raven:** Pretty much everything Beastboy isn't.

**Me:** Alright, this question comes from a Jack Cameron. If you had to give up TV for one year, what would you do with you extra time?

**Beastboy:** I'D DIE!

**Cyborg:** I'd probably have to go into rehab, because of withdrawal.

**Starfire:** You mean television?

**Robin:** Yes, Starfire. TV is the abbreviation for television.

**Starfire:** Oh, well, I'll find something else to do to take up my time.

**Raven:** I don't even watch TV now.

**Robin:** I'll probably just go on with life the way it was, I don't' depend on TV that much.

**Me:** OK, um, this question comes from a Victor Pool. If you could tell this one person one thing, right to their face, without getting punished for it in any way, who would it be and what would you say?

**Raven:** My father. I hate you with a passion and where the hell do you come off doing that to my mother!

**Cyborg:** Uh, my 7th grade English teacher. Get a life and get off my case, so what if I could never remember what a linking verb was!

**Cyborg:** Or Any Spanish person. What's poop in Spanish? I've always wanted to do that!

**Robin:** Uh…I pass.

**Raven:** No, you _will_ answer that question. I didn't answer it just to hear you say 'pass', so answer the darned question.

**Robin:** Okay…um…Kate Winslet. I wanna be your Jack Dawson.

**Starfire:** Who is this Kate Winslet?

**Robin:** Forget it Star.

**Starfire:** :mumbles: Well, he's not being my perfect boyfriend anymore…

**Beastboy:** Any girl that's totally into me. Call me at 555-6767. Check.

**Raven:** :mumbles: Your phone's gonna be off the hook.

**Starfire:** My sister, Blackfire. I don't think I like you very much anymore.

Well that's the news of the century, is it not?

**Me:** This on is from Tabitha…

The alarm went off, and the Titans had to got solve alittle Cinderblock problem. "Can I come please? This'll be great for my article, please? I need this. I know it." I asked. Robin said that it was too dangerous, but I didn't care; this was my article that I was talking about, I had to take the precautions that were necessary to get it completed and make it the best at the same time. He finally agreed but I had to stay in the background, I could have been their handicap. I just shrugged and said ok, it was all I could do really, I was about to watch a Teen Titans' mission first hand, there was no way I was going to through my self right in the face of danger; and Cinderblock is the equivalent of danger.

With Robin on his R-cycle, Starfire flying, Raven levitating, I got to ride in the T-Car, with Cyborg and Beastboy. Cyborg wouldn't let me drive but I got to sit in the passenger's seat. I was so excited, I barely kept my bladder under-control – but I did! Cyborg was driving so fast, I would probably drive this fast if my car could do what his could do; it was awesome! And Beastboy was just chillin' in the back, all sprawled out with his eyes closed like he was on Miami Beach.

"Hey, this ain't your room, get your feet off the cushion!" Cyborg yelled at him. Cyborg is so wicked…cool, that is.

"But this is my room…" Beastboy said shifting on the seat.

"Tap him for me." To told me. I just stared at first…he was so cute! I didn't want to wake him, but then again I didn't know what Cyborg would do to me if I didn't. So I did it. I shook his shoulder.

"Nothing."

"Do it again. We're almost to the bank. What is with robbers and banks…?" Cyborg mumbled that last part but I herd.

"Money, I guess." I said still shaking Beastboy's shoulder.

"Yeah, but this is a toy bank."

I paused and sat in my seat, properly. "Huh?"

"Yeah, toys."

"Maybe he has a soft side…" I said drifting off.

"He's made of pure rock, his name is Cinder_block_; there's nothing _soft_ about him."

"There's nothing _smart_ about him either. He's like a baby, all babies have a soft spot, you just have to find it." I said. Cyborg paused. I knew he was thinking about what I said. But then I got back to waking up Beastboy, I unbuckled my self and climbed into the back. He was stirred alittle when a sat in his lap – I HAD NO WHERE ELSE TO SIT – but I didn't wake him up. Instead he just sat up, with his eyes still closed.

"Darling…there no one who could replace you…" he said. He was sleep talking!

"I'm not your…" I started, but he put hid finger to my lips.

"Shush, let Beastboy say all the words…or make all the moves…" then he lead forward…HE WAS GOIND TO KISS ME! (Not that I was objecting…)

"Gosh, he's smoother in his sleep then when he's active…Leena…what's…" Cyborg said but, was halted by a large crush applied to the front of a car…the T-Car! Cyborg jumped out the car, and immediately started shouting. Beastboy, who was now awake and blushing because he was caught in mid-air with his lips puckered, quickly slid his feet from under me and got out the car also. It took me about two seconds to recover from what just happened but I _did_ get out the car after. The T-Car was ruined, it took me a while, but I eventually calculated how much time it would take to fix the car…about 4-7 months, and that's _with_ Cyborg as the head mechanic; I sighed at the fact that it was fixable, a lot of the car was alright, but the most important parts…the part's under the hood, were going to have to be replaced. I rummaged through the things under there, while Cyborg and Beastboy joined the other Titans in stopping Cinderblock. Who was, by the way, responsible for the huge fist mark in the T-Car. When I finally finished taking note of all the parts that were useable, I ran over to where the Titans were and pulled out my camera – which I had hanging around my neck. The battle was already under way.

Starfire was doing her best with her star-bolts and stuff, but they were just making little cracks. Robin was basically being useless, all he was doing was chipping into Cinderblock's rocky body. It was Raven and Cyborg that were doing the most damage, and Beastboy got a whack in the head and was out. I ran to him to see if he was ok; he had a horrible gash in it that was leaking blood heavily. 'Who told him to go at Cinderblock in the form of a dog? How crazy is this guy?' I thought. I quick took off my outer shirt, and wrapped I around Beastboy's head, I didn't want to kill the guy but didn't know what else to do, I pressed down on the gash to stop it from bleeding. When I was content, I picked him up and carried him to the T-Car. It was un-drivable; I thought quickly turning my self around where I spotted the R-Cycle. 'Robin's gonna murder me.' Was all I could think, but it was the only way. The hospital was too far away, so I had to go back to the Tower. Thankfully the door recognized Robin bike, and let us in, and because you the 'garage' was connected to the tower, I got in with out the alarms. I quickly ran him to the infirmary, laid him on the bed and started rummaging through the stuff for the antibiotics and bandages.

…**Cyborg's POV…**

I didn't see Beastboy get knocked out, and I don't think the others did either. I was too blinding by my rage on Cinderblock…HE SMASHED MY BABY! AND HE WAS GOING TO PAY! I couldn't think, I could feel at least not about anything but beating this guy…I couldn't even breathe voluntarily, I had to have my brain control that, but even then it was hard. I thought I was giving 200 percent, but really it was just 80; I wasn't thinking, and that led to my disadvantage. After Cinderblock sent me flying back into a car, I got the chance to retrospect. And then I remembered what Leena said. '…He's like a baby, babies have a soft spot, you just have to find it…'. "…You just have to find it!" I mumbled. I knew what I had to do.

I got up and ran back to the other Titans, I knew I didn't have time to explain my plan to them but I did need their help. "Raven, through me!" I shouted, Raven picked me up and lunged my at Cinderblock. 'Babies soft spots where usually a little bit above the forehead.' I thought, while sailing through the air. I readied my fist and the other Titans sensed a plan and held their attacks. I was almost there…Cinderblock looked around and probably wonder why every one stopped, but when he finally caught on, it was too late, I smashed though his head, causing him to fall. "All babies have a soft spot." I said smirking.

"Huh?" Robin asked running up to me.

"On the way here, Leena and I had alittle talk. Don't worry 'bout it, I'll tell you later." I said waking my hand in the air, it had a few dents and scratches but it could be fixed before our next battle. But then I noticed the lack of 'dudes' in the conversation, which brought me to ask…"Where's Beastboy?" The other titans looked around, but they didn't see him. we started searching the area, Maybe he was knocked somewhere in the last minute and couldn't move, or maybe was stuck some where and couldn't talk. We looked for about a minute before Raven called to us.

She had a camera in her hand. I recognized it immediately. But Robin beat me in the speaking part. "Leena." He said. There was a short moment of silence before the next sound was heard.

"EEP!" Starfire screamed, before jumping behind me.

"What?" Robin asked then looking in the direction that Starfire was pointing. Was that… "Blood."

Was it Leena's? When did she get hit? It was probably during my rage-fit. Darn! If only I could have gone with that plan sooner! Beastboy probably carried her somewhere, to take her away from the fight.

"Is it Leena's blood?" Robin asked. "I can't be Leena's."

"Why not? I mean she was here." Raven said.

"But she…she wasn't in the fight…"

"Maybe Beastboy was lunged at her." she responded. But that clicked something in my brain. Why would he take her camera from her neck. I snatched the camera from Raven.

"Hey!"

"One second, Raven, I think I have something." I flipped it over. YES! It was a digital camera, with a screen! I quickly turned to back on and waited, impatiently, through to the booting-up process. When it was done I went to 'View Pictures.' A picture of Beastboy's head…? Why did she… "Oh my goddess of light!"

"What did you fi…" Starfire said looking over my shoulder, before letting out another 'EEP'. I showed it to the others and immediately we all ran for our rides. But mine was destroyed, and Robin's was…stolen?

"What the hell! Not today!" he complained. Starfire grabbed his shoulders and said. "We cannot linger on such things, Robin. Beastboy might need us."

"The hospital's too far away, she must have gone back to the tower." Raven said picking my up and my smashed car.

"Right, so let's move."

…**Back To Leena's POV…**

I didn't hear them come in. But I _did_ hear them up running to the infirmary, Cyborg alone sounded like a herd of buffalo. But who am I to blame them, I just left with out any clue but my camera. Beastboy was sleeping still on the bed, I didn't want to wake him so I let him sleep. He looked sooooo cute…but the titans spoiled that moment.

"Beastboy!" Starfire cried entering the room first. "Is he in the okay?"

"He'll be fine he just needs rest. Let him sleep."

Raven, Cyborg and Robin went through the door in that order, they first went to Beastboy, to check on him, and then they cam to me to thank me for bandaging him. I just nodded in response. They were all being real nice about it, I was thankful. Because I didn't anyone angry with me for… whatever! I smiled and asked, how the battle went. They said they won, cinderblock was destroyed. Cyborg said the only reason that they won was because of me. That, of course, startled me at first, but then he started talking about our conversation in the car. It hit he then, HE FOUND THE SOFT SPOT! I was happy for them but then I noticed Robin's inability to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just that…you don't have a shirt on…"

_**Abadyabdip, abadyabdip! That's All Folks! I think it's a cute ending for a chapter, don't you? Yes, she does have a bra on. Please! What kind of person do you think I am! It's a sport's bra, by the way, anyway…that's all for that chapter, hoped you liked it, and the fact that I might not make it a one shot if I get reviews…hurry, hurry, hurry!**_


	2. The Continuum

**If Questions for Titans**

**By: ANTT**

**_Well, here I am again, ready to start another chapter. But before I do, I want to ask a question, how many people have seen 'Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith'? It was awesome wasn't it? My father said it was the best one, Action all the way through. I thought so too, but really I haven't seen the first two movies, so I have to go see them quick before I die….and the same with this story…so, hurry, ANTT, hurry! (lol, he he)_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, nor do I own the book, If…Questions for Teens, or any of the questions in it.**_

…

**This is the start of a whole new chapter… Chapter 2: The Continuum **

…

**_IMPORTANT NOTE: I really don't know what Red X's belt runs on so I just want you guys to bear with me with what ever it is that I come up with it to work on._**

…

I look down at my shirtless self, and sighed. I still had my bra on, but then again the Teen Titans were staring at me. Did they consider it a crime that I didn't have a shirt on? Would they have me arrested…nah, I helped Beastboy, they would have to repay the favor. "Uh, ok. Who has a shirt that I can borrow?" Robin said that it would probably be a good idea for me to get a pair of pants too, because the one's I had on were all bloody. I looked down, I never really thought about how much blood Beastboy was loosing, I was just thinking, 'Oh my gosh, let's get him somewhere before it gets infected'…Now that I think about it I think he could have died I if just left him… Whoa! I've never saved someone's life before; I've saved reputations but never lives. "Okay, then does any one have a shirt and/or pants that I can borrow?" still no response. "So the only thing you guys have in you drawers are your uniforms?"

"I really don't have to wear anything else." Cyborg said; he wasn't lying, trying to wear something over his mechanic-like body would just make him look like an idiot.

"You wouldn't want to wear anything in his room." Raven said, pointing with her thumb to Beastboy. "It probably hasn't been washed in years." I laughed.

"What about you, Raven? Do you have anything she can wear?" Robin asked.

"She can try it on but, I don't' think it's gonna fit."

"Why am I too _robust_ for your clothes?" I said playfully while she led me to her room.

"Actually I think it'll be too big for you."

…**Starfire's POV…**

I did not understand Leena's reason for remarking so vulgarly. It was like she had no self pride. I was worried about her I had heard many terrible things about girls that had lost esteem for themselves, things that I would not like to mention. She seemed alright on the out side, and I do believe that she was accepted by the other Titans, but I had a certain feeling toward her. I don't know why, maybe it was because Robin always seemed to smile when he saw her – although I do not think that as one of his motives to smile when we came back from the battle, because that was because she was in just her bra, pants and shoes. But nevertheless, her shirt went to good use, so it did not bother me… much.

…**Cyborg's POV…**

MAN! Leena looks good shirtless…wait…what?

…**Robin's POV…**

I didn't know what to say. That's why I was silent until I was confronted. She…well…ok, I'll say it, but I won't mean it like that…she looked good. Her mocha colored skin looked good next to the black sports bra she had on. But her jeans were all bloody and that just messed up the outfit…but then again, the bra wasn't really part of the outfit, the outer outfit anyway. Raven took her to her room to see if her shirt fitted her; I secretly hoped it would be because I was starting to feel a bit weird standing in a room with a girl with no shirt on. But then again, I walk around a tower, standing next to girls who were clothes way tighter than Leena's…so, why I was feeling that way when she's around and not when Starfire or Raven was? Cyborg's eyes looked like they were about to pop outta his head – even the mechanical one – I don't think he noticed till if said something. I smirked. Starfire just looked dazed, not really because of Leena, but I think because she was thinking. Beastboy was…well, pretty much doing one of the things he does well, sleep; I thought he was going to be alright; it looked like Lee did a good job with him head. I prayed he wouldn't have amnesia or something.

It was about 3 or 5 minutes later when Raven and Lee cam back. No progress. But Raven's mouth _was_ hanging open, and that was a sign that _something_ happened. She was muttering something over and over, but I didn't hear it till she was closer to the door. 'I can't believe it. She's bigger than me.' I nearly choked.

"So…anyone else? Star?" Cyborg asked.

"All I have backup of my uniform. She could-" Starfire started but I stopped her.

"I think one person running around in a mini-skirt in enough."

"Then what am I suppose to wear. Unless you don't mind me walking around like this, I have nothing." Lee said.

I thought. "Yea, but I do…"

I led her to my room, and I don't let a lot of people in my room so this was a special occasion. "Sit there, I'll right back." I don't know why I told her to sit, she was all bloody; it was probably the gentleman in me, but it didn't matter because she didn't sit down anyway.

"I don't think so. Your room is so clean I don't want to mess it up in any way…well, almost clean." She said. I knew she was looking at my desk, I just didn't know how intently – until she spoke about it. "Red X, huh? Haven't heard of him."

"Really? He's doesn't lie _that_ low does he? Who else hasn't heard of him?"

"Lot's of people I know. I don't live in this part Jump City you know. I live in the east. That's why I know the Titans East better than you guys." She said, I was surprised but yet still not surprised, the Titans East were pretty social.

"Why didn't you to go to them for your article?"

"Because everyone, where I'm from, knows them. And plus you guys are more popular than them."

"True." I said coming from out my closet with my clothes in my hands. "This is all I got" – I held up a vest and my fave baggy sweats – "I was gonna save these pants for the next time we when out…me and the Titans that is." I added, had to add that so she didn't get the wrong idea.

"Yeah, I didn't think of it any other way." She said sincerely taking the clothes from me. I didn't know how she did it, she made it seem like no big deal that she was about to put on my clothes – which was no big deal, because I wasn't up for hearing some girl scream because she was going to wear her fave hottie's clothes – maybe she didn't consider me a 'hottie' – and I was fine with that! – it was different, but still good at the same time…it's hard to explain.

"Uh, am I changing in here or…" she said, I guessed telling me to leave.

"This is my room." I remarked, how dare she…

"Yeah, I know but where's your bath room?" I felt two inches tall.

"Right there." I said pointing to my private bathroom. "Don't touch anything!" I commanded; I didn't like things being out of order, especially in my bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah." She sighed closing the door. That girl was something. I sat to my desk and looked at my profile of Red X, I didn't know much about him but it wasn't really knowledge that I was after at that moment, I just wanted to take the dude down, I could get the information from him after. Maybe Lee could help…after all she did help Cyborg ((they talked about it on the way back to the tower))…but I'm sure she knew something about Cinderblock in order to help. I sighed. She was in there for just a few minutes, which it shorter than I thought it would take. "That was fast." I said. She just shrugged, and sat on my bed, I didn't care, as long as she wasn't bloody. "Hey, you think you can help me?"

"With what?" she asked.

"Uh, my profile, well, not really the profile but…Cyborg told me that you helped him find Cinderblock's weakness."

"Yeah, I guess I did. But I just told him my opinion, it wasn't facts or anything."

"Yes, but your opinion might be useful."

"OK, I'll help. But at least let me read the information you have on him." she said putting her hand out for the profile. I gave it to her.

She skimmed though it, sometimes going over certain parts, I could tell from her eyes. "Your creation, huh?"

"Yeah."

"He seems…hmm, how should I put this… It seems to me that he steals more because he's good at it than anything else. He must love the thrill, and who wouldn't? That's something to brag about, 'I can take on the Titans!' Don't you think so?"

"I guess…"

"Now for this teleporting thing… It seems that it a sort of machine that teleports him, so… have you guys ever consider making a machine that can block the sort of wave patterns used teleport him? Or one thing that you can try to do is instead of making the machine just stop him from teleporting, why don't you rig it so it'll make him freeze instead of disappear?"

"That…is the most genius plan I have heard in my life. Are you a genius?"

"I'm not certified."

"Doesn't matter." But then I thought. "Aww, man, we'll need the belt to do that."

"Just have another made, it was your uniform first right?"

"Right…you _are_ a genius!" I was so happy, I could have kissed her…but my conscience reminded me of Starfire…though I wish it didn't.

…**Cyborg's POV…**

Yeah, I know Leena and Robin were in there for a long time, but I just didn't think that Starfire should have been so worried. I mean, what could they be doing in there? I'm sure nothing inappropriate for people that just met…_I_ was sure they weren't doing any of that, but Starfire didn't seem too convinced. Matter of fact she wasn't even half calm, until Robin and Leena ran out of Robin's room; Robin shouting that 'he's got it'.

"What chu got, what chu got? A paper cut?" I asked, amusing my self.

"Well…that, and the answer to all of out prayers!" he said when Raven walked into the common room.

"You're building an extension to for my room?" she asked.

"No."

"Well, that's what I've been praying for." She said, going into the place that she meditates in that room.

"Ok, well, _my_ prayers at least." He said then finally stopping to breathe. "Well, I thought about what you said, about Leena helping you figure out Cinderblock's weakness, and so I asked her for her opinion on Red X. And she came up with an idea to stop him."

"Really? How?" I wasn't really listening at first, but then I heard that last part and BOOM they had me.

"Yes, please tell us how you plan to defeat the X of Red." Starfire said zooming over to where we were.

"I gotta hear this." Raven said levitating over to us.

"You tell 'em." Robin told Leena.

"Well, after I analyzed Robin's profile of Red X, I came realize that he teleports by using a mechanism located in his belt…"

"Tell us something we don't know." Raven said.

"…let me finish, please. Anyway, that mechanism is, basically, generated by certain wave patterns that allow him to disappear and reappear in a different area, or, simply, teleport. If you guys can create a machine that can alter those wave patterns in a way that instead of teleporting him it freezes him in place then you'll be able to stop him."

At first we all were silent, I knew that Leena and Robin were wetting their pants – well Robin's pants – (that was a kid.). Starfire was the first to speak.

"That is a glorious idea, Leena! Is that what you two to doing in Robin's room all that time? Talking?" Starfire asked, still stuck on that.

"Yeah, that it." Robin said.

…**Raven's POV…**

It was actually a good idea. So little lady was actually helping. If it wasn't for her, more of might have been hurt by Cinderblock, and Beastboy could have died. Even though I somewhat hated the little changeling, I couldn't help but cringe at the thought of him not being around. I wondered if he was up yet. I didn't know why, I just did. For some reason my body took over and had my vocal cords say. "I'm gonna go see if Beastboy is alright." I really don't know what possessed me to do it. I don't even like the guy.

It turned out that Beastboy was half awake, he was leaning on his elbows in a position that was slightly working his unapparent abdominal muscles – or abs for the uneducated. He was looking around when he noticed me at the door.

"Hey, Rae." He said, I knew he was in pain because his voice was weak. I had to comment on this.

"Lie down, Beastboy. Gosh, you're hurting your self."

"Raven…I have a question…"

"What?"

"I thought I was dead and then all… of a sudden I'm here. I thought for a second that heaven was a pretty crummy place…"

"Very funny, but I take it that wasn't your question." Raven actually wanted to laugh, but she didn't.

"Yeah…did you save me…?"

"No, Leena did. She was taking pictures of the battle when she saw you knocked to the side. None of us even notice that you were gone…sorry."

"It's alright…I understand…do you think you could get her for me?"

"No problem." I said leaving. He was messed up, but at least he remembered who he was; I was alittle afraid that he wouldn't. Getting Leena was no big deal, and I didn't mind because I wanted to get back to my meditating anyway.

…**Beastboy's POV…**

I didn't know why Raven went in there, I guess she was worried. But I didn't know why. But then again I didn't know a lot at the moment, but I knew I had to thank Leena/Nani for what she did. I really could have been dead, and I really wasn't ready to die; and I sure as heck wasn't ready to leave before…well…let's not go there…

Raven didn't come back with her, but I didn't mind. I was kinda happy that she didn't. More time with Nani…

…**Leena's POV…**

He looked even cuter when he was hurt!

…**Back to Beastboy's POV…**

She looked different…it was her clothes. They were…boyish, I guess you could say. I thought she looked pretty cute, she had on baggy blue jeans that had, what looked like, paint splashes of different colors on them, I smirked on the inside because of this, and she wore a white vest over her top. She looked pretty hot. "Nice clothes." I said.

"You shouldn't force yourself to speak, B. You might give your self a migraine!" Nani said running to me. Man, do I love it when chicks take care of me!

"I'm alright, Nani. I'm alright." Man! I called her Nani! It was my secret nickname, I didn't even want her to know 'bout it yet!

"Didn't you just call me Nani?" she asked. I knew I blushed. "Say no more. I understand…" she shrugged one shoulder. "…I kinda like it." I smiled to that. She liked my nickname…

She smiled, and all of a sudden my head didn't matter, all that mattered was keeping that smiled on her face. But it faded soon after. "What did you want to tell me?" she asked. That snapped be back.

"Oh…I wanted to thank you…for…for saving me…"

"I didn't _save_ you…did I?" she said.

"Yeah, I would have died. I just know it."

"You seem pretty ok with it." she put her hands on her hips.

I mentally shrugged, I'm not sure if I actually did. "You saved me remember? I'm gonna live." She smirked.

"Well, I guess you better reward me huh?"

"Maybe later…right now…my muscles ache…" I said cringing when I tried to sit up.

"Don't try to get up."

"I have to do something. My muscled ache like hell!" I strained those words out, I could barely speak anymore.

"Shhh, don't talk. You'll just hurt your self; and as for your muscles, I'll massage them for you ok?" I just nodded, although even that hurt. She started with my hands, now _that_ was heaven! I would have closed my eyes sooner if I wasn't so interested in the look on her face. She was serious about making sure I felt good, I didn't mind at all. As I said before, man, I love it when chicks take care of me! And who can blame me! Okay, back to the rub down…it felt so good, I didn't want her to stop, even when I felt alright. she started with my fingers, then she went to my hand, then she went to my arm then she worked across my neck, then she went down my other arm. I remember ever blumen inch of it! But when she reached my chest she got a little nervous, I could tell, even with my eyes closed, because it could feel it, she even when as far as to stop.

"I can't do this." She said, I had popped open my eyes as soon as she stopped.

"Why?"

"Because…I…" she didn't finish, but I wish she did, because I couldn't understand why she stopped. But then she ran out, was it something I did?

I just laid still, my lower muscles still ached but my arms were in heaven; why did she stop? A few moments later, Cyborg walked in and asked me if I was alright. I didn't know what else to do, so I told him what happened with Nani – of course I used Leena for her name and not Nani – he just smiled when I finished. I didn't know why he was smiling; it was bad that she ran out… right?

Cyborg chuckled. "Depends on the way you look at it. Yeah, it's terrible that she stopped the massage, but then again the supposed reason ain't all that bad." I still didn't understand.

Cyborg sighed. He leaned forward and whispered something in my ear. My eyes stayed wide, even when Cyborg sat back down in his chair. "You think so?" I asked.

"Either that or your nonexistent muscles are just plain hard to massage." Cyborg sat back and thought. "Man, do I miss massages! The coach used to treat us to one after a good game. Those people, that the coach sent us to, gave an awesome massage! And I mean awesome! I felt alittle bit more of heaven each time. Mmmmm."

"They were _that_ good?" I asked. He nodded. Maybe I should go there?

…**Cyborg's POV…**

I didn't know what was going on in that kid's head but what ever it was…well…lets' not go there…Beastboy's encounter with Leena was quite interesting to me. Especially since something was going on in Robin's head too, I knew it; from the moment he told us to 'shut up, and listen contently' he rarely acts that way, especially about someone who just walked into our house, but then I let it slide…but after that…I was on him like a horse; although he may not have any commitments to Starfire, I'm all for Leena and BB, if Robin messed it up, unless she was into him, I was gonna get alittle mad – pissed even.

But it didn't' matter, for now, because as far as I could tell Leena liked Beastboy and Beastboy felt the same… 'I feel like I'm in a cheesy heroic love story. I think I'm gonna be sick…' I thought, then chuckled. I opened my eyes and Beastboy was asleep… figures. I stood up and walked out – the only reason I went in there was to keep him company, and now his dreams were doing that.

…**Back to Leena's POV…** ((I've been avoiding her POV for some reason…I truly don't know why))

I ran because I simply couldn't take the pressure. I didn't' mind massaging Beastboy, no way, I was actually enjoying it, but I jut couldn't take the pressure… (of course he wasn't putting any pressure on me, I was the one messing with stress) I had morals, morals that I intended to keep. It's completely natural for me to feel the was that I am about touching the opposite gender ((he he)), and if I didn't feel that way by at least 15-17 then something might be wrong with me ((I said at _least_)).

I wanted to explain, but I couldn't bring my self to do it. So I ran, I don't like to run from my problems but I ran anyway. When I was running I was so blinded by my embarrassment that I didn't see the person in front of me. It was Robin…and I ran right into him; falling on top of him, I just could keep it in anymore. I broke out in tears, I knew Robin was confused, but I wasn't worried about him…that much…his body was warm, and that was comforting… 'wait…what are you thinking…what if Starfire was to come and see you like this…she'll beat the crap outta ya!' I picked my self up off of Robin as fast as I could, I didn't want to waste anytime; if Starfire was too come, she would never know.

…**Robin's POV…**

What was that! That was all I could think…well, that and other unmentionables. But I was a bit confused, I dusted my self off and walked to my room to think.

…**Starfire's POV…**

I had just waken up from a dream when I saw it. That sad/mad scene. I was about to walk out my door of my bedroom when I saw Leena run into Robin and knock him down. I wanted to run out and help him, but something told me stay and watch. Leena just started crying, I wanted to sympathize upon her, but then I remember that she was still not off Robin nor was she apologizing, she was jut crying right into his neck. I fumed when he rubbed her back, I knew he was just being a good person by comforting her in her needing time, but that didn't stop me from being angry. Leena picked her self up but I was still angry at her; then my looks when to Robin, who accepted all of this… of course he did, he was a gentleman, and it was unmanly to shout at a woman just because she was blinded for some reason. I knew that it would one day lead to a tremendous fall. I retreated back into my room, to plot my glorious revenge. Glorious, glorious revenge. Tremendously massive, beautifully lovely, terribly 'awesome', gloriously glorious revenge…okay…may be I have carried my self away too far…

**_There you have it, Chapter Two , to my new story. And incase you haven't noticed yet, I don't think I'm gonna make it a one-shot. Ya even though I have no reviews I'm gonna continue one with my story anyway, because I love it, and it's one of my best – This one and Slade's Children, if you haven't read it and reviewed, please do so, I'm curious to know what people think about it. Well, I'm praying that people review…sometimes I forget to do that, he he. _**


	3. The Continuum of the Continuum

**If Questions for Titans**

**By: ANTT**

**_Hey I'm back and I HAVE A REVIEW! I am so happy! This is like my favorite story of the stories by me that are online and someone else likes it too! I am so happy for my self, THANK YOU, _Anon_! Thank you for being my first reviewer for this story! It really means a lot to me, and I mean that. I'm gonna try to keep you posted._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the book 'If…Questions for Teens' or any of the questions that they may contain. _**

**_Extra A/N: Right now parents have me at this 'Girls to Ladies' camp and not home, so that's gonna cut down on my writing time to like just a couple hours, which sucks, and which is what took me so long to write this chapter. Sorry._**

…

**This is Chapter three: The Continuum of the Continuum **

…

I missed my cab home. Darn, it was suppose to pick me up at the dock that you launch your boat off to get to Titan Tower at like 9:00 which was the time that we left to stop Cinderblock, it (the cab) was a little late and it missed me. By the time I got back to Titans Tower with Beastboy, it was like 13 minutes away, that what they said. They weren't gonna send another car till the next morning, and I wasn't done with my article so I said I'd call them a day earlier than the actual day I was gonna leave; they were cool with that.

But I was stuck there, with out any money and with out any of my clothes. But there were the ups to it, I got to wear Robin awesomely comfortable clothes, I got to have like nice conversations with Cyborg, Robin and Beastboy. Raven, I thought we were cool, Starfire…well, she was avoiding me, I could tell. I didn't know why. I was a bit confused. Beastboy was pretty nice to me, he seemed a lot more mature than I was told, but that could have been a result of the close death experience, I heard that that can do that to a person.

Robin, was being Robin, as far as I knew. He was being charming and handsome, you know, all the things you expect from him. But I did start to notice the less and less time he spent with Starfire. I mean, I've heard so many stories about how close they are, but he isn't exactly telling me that those stories are true. I'm a bit confused right now, I don't exactly listen to a lot of the things that I read and that people say, because I know first hand that a lot of the things were read and hear, is just a bunch of crap; and I'm not afraid to say that, because I know that the only thing that I publish is the truth, but I, unfortunately, can't exactly say that for the rest of the people in the business.

Cyborg is just so much cooler that he lets on, and I don't think he knows how cool he actually is because I guess it comes so naturally to him. I mean, some people learn to be cool, some people have to learn certain tricks to stay cool, and some people are just naturally cool; and Cyborg is one of those people. He has the nicest personality and I think that I get along with him the best. He has a great sense of reading people, which is something that I've been told that I have too, and although are thought sometimes contradict each other, most of the time are theories are the same. Like on 'The Real World' right now, Danny and Mil (or Mel, I'm not sure. I'll have to check) appear to have a connection. Jo likes to play around; but we think that Nehemiah and Jo would make a good couple, if she would just stay sober. Wes is just a straight up mess, Rachel seems pretty cool, and Lacey seems like a good friend to have (is there any one else?). We get along great.

So far I was have a good time with the Titans, but I wasn't getting much work done. I wanted to so more, but I just wasn't in the mood and I don't force my writing on my self because I know that that leads to only disastrous writing…from me any way. I had a conversation about this with Cyborg.

…**Cyborg's POV…**

Leena came up to me, when I was about to chomp into a huge bacon and egg sandwich. "Oooh, can I have some?" she asked. How could I say no? So I got a knife and cut the sandwich, but I made a mistake and made one slice bigger than the other. She, of course, takes the bigger one and slams it down her throat, then she has the nerve to giggle in my face…I had to smile. She was…crazy, but that was cool to me. Then we when to the couch, and she started talking. "I know I haven't quizzed you guys since yesterday before the fight with Cinderdead" – she was joking, I just smiled – "and I know that I'm taking up room in your house…"

"No, no, no. I we don't mid having you here, especially since you're helping us with our defeats. Cause Lord knows we need all the help we can get, especially with this Red X guy. And it is no problem to have you; right now Robin and I are cleaning out and fixing Terra's old room for you to stay in.

"Oh no, you guy don't have to do that. You really don't." she tried to convince me, but it was alittle too late for that.

"No, no, no. It's gonna be awhile before we can finish making this device that you're talking about, to stop Red X, and I think we're gonna need you for it all."

"That's flattering but really…"

"Really we need you, and there are always new enemies that're gonna come are way, and we need someone whose gonna analyze our situation, and help us find a solution."

"Are asking me to stay?" she asked, I could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess." She smiled. And I was happy. "So what were you saying? Something about how much you love it here or something?" I asked trying to be funny.

She chuckled. "I think I'll take the 'or something', because that's as close as it gets to what I was saying…you're a mess, you know that?"

"Yea, I know. And I've learned to love it."

"I think I can too."

"So-"

"What you two doing here?" Robin asked interrupting me and Leena's conversation, I knew all he wanted to get close to Leena, but I wasn't gonna just let him just come in and steal her away from poor defenseless Beastboy, I wasn't.

"We're just talking." She said, un-annoyed.

"Bout what?"

"Stuff, nothing of province." I said.

"Actually, Cyborg was talking to me about you guy wanting me to stay, is that true?"

"Yeah, It is. Actually I was just coming to get Cyborg so we can get back to cleaning out Terra's old room." Oh, so _that's_ why the sneaky rascal came down here.

"Oh, right. Let's go." I said getting up and taking my plate to the kitchen sink. Then Robin and I began walking to the room soon to be Leena's, Leena herself not far behind.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"No, we want it to be a surprise." Robin said looking back to her.

"And plus, you have a duty." I said.

"What's that?" she stopped walking, we stopped too.

"You have to check up on Beastboy, the last time he was seen was at breakfast, and Starfire was the only one to see him." continued.

"Okay, if that's my duty." I knew she felt weird around Beastboy ever since what happened yesterday, but in order for the whole shebang that I was protecting to work, she had to see the guy. She ran off to the infirmary, while Robin and I ran in the opposite direction.

…**Beastboy's POV…**

It seemed like everyone was ignoring me. Okay so at about that time in the morning I was usually sleep, but they knew I was up, I could barely sleep at all because my whole head ached in pain, I didn't even want to lay it on anything. Raven did come earlier, to give me a head start on the healing process of my skull, but that was it, and she didn't even say a word to me! So I had just been laying there waiting for someone to care, when I heard foot steps coming my way. I sat up, although my body still ached alittle, it didn't matter to me. I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by Nani.

"Hey, B. What you been doing?" she asked, smiling beautifully I might add.

"Well, the last thing I did was be spoon fed my breakfast by Starfire."

"Well, actually the last thin you did was sit up, but whatever." I laughed…well, I did my best. "So…what do you want to do now?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"Well, really I wanna help Robin and Cyborg clean out my room but they said no." she said sitting down in a chair that she pulled up for her to sit right in front of me, of course she was lower than me so I had to look down and she had to look up.

"You're gonna stay? For how long?"

"Well, they want me to stay to help you guys with your take downs." I didn't understand.

"I'll repeat my self, for how long?"

"Permanently."

"You are?" I really wanted to know, I wanted her to stay anyway.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm for sure staying till you get rid of Red X, but after that…I'm still thinking."

"You should stay, we could…"

"We could…what?"

"…I don't know…" she chuckled. "But once I get better, we'll play video game, tell jokes, eat till we're fat" – she laughed – "All that jazz."

"Alright, I'll hold you up to that. Speaking of eating, you hungry? Cause I am starving!"

"I could punch down some food."

"Oh, no we don't wanna hurt you; I mean, come on, your just recovering."

"I'm alright, Nani. I'll be fine."

"But still I don't wanna strain you." I got down from on the bed. "You sure you'll be okay going out there?" I could sense the concert in her voice.

"I'm alright okay? Plus I think I need to see something other then the ceiling of this room."

"Okay, it's your call." She smiled and led me out to the kitchen; the walk seemed so long, longer than any other day. But then again I was recovering from a head injury; Lord knows what stupid-ness could have been passing through my mind. Every thing seemed new and, well, I guess I could say cool. I mean, I knew I'd seen it before, but still it seemed fascinating. I must admit, now that I think back, I must have lost a lot of my great desire to be funny when I was hit, because I told less jokes, I laughed less, and I actually found my self understanding Raven's state of discreteness. Weird, huh?

Nani smiled at me, I felt so handicapped, I didn't want her to help me but, still, I wanted her to be the one to help me. Out of everyone, all the people I'd known long before I even knew who she was, I wanted _her_; I wanted _her_ to help me. I thought that was pretty deep, but I didn't know why exactly; I didn't even know why I wanted just wanted her to help me. There was still a lot of stuff that I still didn't understand, there was so much stuff I wanted to know (I laughed to my self, I sounded just like Starfire).

Nani sat me on one of the stools and when to the refrigerator, I watched her every move. I didn't know why my eyes just wanted to. She said we he had left over from breakfast, I was alright with that, "…as long as you feed me this time." She just smiled, gosh I loved that smile, I could look at it all day and never get bored…or that's what I figured, I never really had to, you know. So she got every thing ready to eat while she explained, to me, the other contestants in the competition that she was in. They seemed hard, well, the girl seemed hard, they guy seemed lucky; although I'm sure that he _did_ have talent…of some sort.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, because I asked you a question and you just stared at me." BUSTED!

"Oh, sorry, what was your question?"

"Well…" DING! The food was ready. She sighed and turned around to get it, she was back in a spilt second with just one plate of food. "There was only enough left for one plate of food, I was wondering if you…"

"We can share."

"Okay, well, I want some I'll take it…" she sat next to me, picked up a fork and filled it with eggs and put up to me. "Open wide!" she smiled, sorry, but I just can't help but take note of all the times she smiled; I feel it as my duty.

"Ahhh." I said my mouth open wide, ready for food."

"Who told you this was your turn? This one's for me." She said putting it in her mouth. "Plus, you don't eat egg remember?"

I wanted to say 'I'd eat it if you fed it to me', but something said…wait, I'm not gonna lie, I did say it, well, I more so mumbled it. "Huh?" she asked.

"Nothing, can I…try it?"

She raised her left eyebrow, but dropped her fork and grabbed the other one, 'How come I didn't notice that before?', "Ok, here go open up!" she said playfully.

I opened up this time, "Chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, Choo, choo…" she said pretending I was a two year old. I thought it was kinda cute…she…was kinda cute. I had never really studied her face as intensely as I had at that moment. Her eyes were like exact duplicates of Bumblebee's, except for the fact that Bee's eyes were easily recognized as brown and Nani's looked almost black, she had a Raven nose and…the cutest lips I'd ever seen! Her hair was a golden brown and her skin tone went perfect with it. Put the fork in my mouth and I closed my eyes as she pulled it out. I had never had egg before…willingly at least. I never really thought about how good I might be…and boy was it good! "Good? Yeah, Cyborg's made it. I gotta get him to teach me how he does it. I can't cook for stinks."

"Anytime, Leena. Just say when." Cyborg said walking into the Kitchen with Robin behind him. Great, Mr. Wonder Boy has to come in a ruin my time with Nani.

"How about tomorrow? I really need to learn to make breakfast; it's the most important meal of the day anyway."

"That's my motto." Cyborg said, opening a soda from the fridge. "And no problem."

Then the alarm went off, we all drifted to the common room and not too soon after Raven and Starfire showed up.

…**Cyborg's POV…**

"Well, I think that Leena should come with us, you know, in case we need help or something." I saw what he meant but I saw back up motives.

"Well, who's gonna be here to cater to my every need?" Beastboy said, we all gave him looks. "Uh…I mean help me around…?"

"I think that I should stay and help Beastboy…and plus, I'm in a vest."

"…right, I guess that'll be a good idea…" I could tell he was uneasy. I mean before, I'm sure he never saw Beastboy as the competition, and all of a sudden, it seems like he's stealing 'his' girl. Oh, Go Back To Starfire!

Robin told us to 'go', and we ran out. I don't always like following his lead but I still don't have the 'right' to object…I mean, _he_ is the leader, and I have to follow if I want things to go smoothly. And believe me, you don't want things to not go smoothly in this job!

…**Leena's POV…**

Beastboy needed help, and I was more than willing to give it. He had finished his food a while back and I had helped him to the couch. I knew it must have been hurting whatever kind of pride he had to have to be help around his own home, but it was necessary he had to have help or else he'll hurt him self; and I don't even Raven would want him to be seriously hurt…again. He sat down and I reached across him to get the remote, for some reason it seemed closer than it really was and while stretching I fell on his lap.

"Ouch!" he screamed. I felt so bad.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to…I mean…I…urrh…sorry." I stuttered, I couldn't even get a whole sentence out.

"It's okay…if I wasn't in pain I probably wouldn't have minded." He said. I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just looked down. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, B. I'm alright I just…don't know how to respond."

…**Beastboy's POV…**

I wanted to say, 'You could say that if I was in pain you would have stayed' but I just couldn't' bring my self to do it. Usually I just blurt things out with out thinking, but even since she came I've found myself thinking way more than I even had before. I could actually keep up with one of Robin and Cyborg's conversations, I actually listened when Raven mumbled the words from one of her books and understood, I'm actually thinking about what I'm about to say! I swear it must have had something to do with her. It must've.

**_Well, that's the end of that chapter folks! Sorry it took so long, my parents made me go to this camp, I don't understand why, but anyway it's here. Sorry for the slight delay._**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hey, sorry bout the delay. But I'm placing my self on a hiatus. Mt school's about to start up again, my mother is really getting on my case about focusing and going to sleep early, if I don't then she'll take my laptop. And that is not going to happen so, I'm gonna take a break from writing these stories.


End file.
